


Practice

by Chat_Blanc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Blanc/pseuds/Chat_Blanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chat Noir and Evillustrator have some alone time they each share anecdotes and discoveries and get to know each other a bit more than both could have ever anticipated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hour 0

The Evillustrator admired his own handy work as Chat Noir gripped his cell's bars and yelled.

"You won't get away with this Ladybug will be here any minute!" He tried to pry the bars. They were made of some strong metal now. Chat knew that at any moment he could cataclysm out no problem. Yet Ladybug had been telling him to stop relying on brute strength to solve his problems, and to use his head. Chat thought to himself inside his cell that when Evillustrator was apprehended by Ladybug, Chat would escape his cell and attack him by surprise. So Chat was not expecting Evillustrator to be thinking ahead.

"Well we can't have you escaping now can we, we have to keep our excited kitties on a restraint." Evillustrator snickered and laughed, he drew a steel weight around Chat's hands which even with Chat's strength it took all his might to hold up and it held his hands together. Evillustrator cooed and talked to Chat.

"I have you and a celebrity in this building with me." Evillustrator grinned happily motioning to the building around them. Chat was in a medium sized cell, he could take about 6 steps in any direction from the center, it had the same metal ceiling and floor as well as bars.

"I thought, who better to kidnap than Chat Noir and the one and only fashion designer Gabriel Agreste!" Evillustrator laughed half manically and half happily at his plan. Chat's eyes widened in fear hearing his father's name but remained calm.

"Along with the Mayor and his bitch of a daughter." Evillustrator glared downwards at his fist when he mentioned Chloe and Chat just shrugged and nodded in agreement and replied back.

"So what are you gonna do just wait for Ladybug? She isn't just gonna stroll in you know." He said glaring at him and Evillustrator just shrugged and drew himself a chair, he sat in it and started drawing on the tablet and humming to himself as Chat stared. Chat's ears drooped in confusion as he looked at the purple boy.

"I hate to bother you in such a," Chat motioned to Evillustrator's tablet, "Important moment for you but, what in the hell do we do now?" Chat asked, Evillustrator just looked up from his drawing and smiled, the drawing was of Marinette and he swiped it up, it became a little, fabric doll of Marinette, it landed on the floor and started walking around. It made cute little squeaks and noises whenever it took a step and it made Chat's eyes grow and Evillustrator smile.

"I have to say that's actually really fucking cute." Chat said, his tail swishing a bit as he watched the little Marinette doll run around the floor of the area. Nathaniel had taken the Mayor, Chloe, Chat, and Gabriel Agreste hostage. Ladybug would be on the case immediately Chat thought, it was just a matter of time and Evillustrator knew the same he just glared at Chat and said.

"And now we play the waiting game." Evillustrator said glaring at Chat who glared back, the doll simply climbed up Nathaniel's leg and hugged him, making him smile down at the doll.


	2. Hour 1

Chat was beginning to doze off, he had gotten pretty tired when he was resisting Evillustrator that he was nearing sleep. Chat's eyes were dropping shut with his chin resting on his hand when he was covered in water. He jumped up and his tail stretched out and he screamed bloody murder as Evillustrator just died laughing.

"What the fuck was that for?" Chat asked, flicking his hands and feet to get rid of the water and shook his head dry just as another water balloon shot from Evillustrator and nailed Chat in the back of the head. Chat pouted again and Evillustrator laughed.

"Here you go dumbass I'm not letting you fall asleep on me." A towel appeared out of thin air, obviously drawn by Evillustrator Chat was nervous to accept it at first, but since he was handcuffed the towel dried him off quickly, he noticed it was just a plain normal towel, Chat was being dried off as He questioned Evillustrator.

"How come you gave me a towel?" He asked, as the towel flew up in the air and as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared, Evillustrator was too busy drawing something to listen to Chat and soon a chair appeared, now Chat was suspicious.

"Hey listen, why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Chat asked squinting his eyes as Evillustrator who shrugged in response and leaned against his own chair.

"It's not in my nature to be rude, I may be an Akuma but I still have manners Chat Noir." He said, drawing more stuff on his tablet, Chat stood up and almost fell down again, he took a step and this time he couldn't hold the cuffs around his hands anymore, he fell down with his hands on the ground and still standing up.

"Hey purple boy, why the FUCK is this thing so heavy?" He asked trying to get out of the restraint. His butt up in the air and trying to get out of the restraints was making Evillustrator laugh.

"Because I don't want you escaping, plus I'm enjoying the view." Evillustrator said smirking and snickering, until he realized what he had said. He blushed brightly and Chat hadn't quite heard what he said. He turned around with a quizzical expression.

"Hmm?" He asked, Evillustrator was blushing brightly and Chat realized what he had said and wiggled his butt.

"What does the purple boy like what he sees? Chat said looking back and smirking, Evillustrator blushed more and started drawing almost spitting out.

"Shut the FUCK UP." Evilistrator yelled, glaring. Suddenly a boot appeared in mid air and cocked itself back, and kicked Chat's ass and sent him hurling forward. Chat landed with a huff and rolled a bit. Now he was on his side and Chat stares at Evillustator with cute eyes similar to a kitten, motioning to the handcuffs that weren't allowing him to get up.

"Ugh fine, but if you talk anymore I swear I'm gonna give you a fucking ball gag." Evillustrator said as he tapped the side of his tablet and selected an erase option, the boot and the handcuffs were wiped out of existence and Chat rubbed his wrists in happiness as Evillustator just held his head with closed eyes grimacing at his palm. Chat looked at him some more and teased.

"Did you really like it?" Chat cooed, grinning like the devil. Evillustator stood up from his chair blushing again.

"DON'T TEST ME BECAUSE I WILL DRAW THE BALL GAG." Evillustator yelled again, holding the tablet up threateningly, Chat just shrugged and sat in his chair. Evillustator sat in his and sighed, the little Marinette doll hopped off his chair and ran in between the bars of Chat's cell. Both Chat and Evillustrator watched as the doll almost bounced to Chat and crawled up Chat's tail. Chat giggled his eyes growing wide again as he looked at the doll that was now jumping up and down on his leg. He spoke with a softer tone now and stuck out his finger for the doll who gripped it and clinger on.

"This thing is actually really cute," he said, he smiled as the dolls legs kicked when he lifted his finger and asked, "What else can you draw?" Chat asked as the doll swung off Chat's finger like a gymnast and clung onto his shoulder, managing to scramble up, and it let out an excited squeak and threw up its arms in celebration. Evillustrator fiddled with his tablet as he spoke.

"I can draw anything, and I can either make them animate or just normal." He said, he drew a proper flat bed and a potted beautiful flower, it seemed to glow, even in the bright light of the city hall. Chat stared at the flower and gently touched it and asked Evillustator something.

"Why are you drawing all this?" Chat asked, his voice softening to a nice tone, Evillustator smiled and looked up.

"I'm practicing for the next time I have a date with Marinette." He said happily


	3. Hour 3

"You wanna go on a date with Marinette huh?" Chat asked, he was slightly impressed. Most guys he knew went after disgusting girls like Chloe or Lila. Of course Chloe had been Adrien's friend as a kid but she stopped caring about friendship and only cared about love when the time came. That's why Adrien thought Marinette was such a great friend, she didn't care about romance or anything silly like that when she talked to him. Chat smiled back.

"Yeah Marinette is a pretty nice girl, but I have only one girl in my sights," Chat said, laying down on the bed Evillustator had drawn him and he looked to the ceiling with wonder, "Ladybug..." He said, Evillustrator thought to himself.

"Marinette and Ladybug look very similar don't you think?" Evillustrator asked, Chat pfft'd and said.

"No way Marinette and Ladybug are so different." Chat said throwing away the idea and Evillustator laughed.

"You're joking right? They're like the same fucking people, except one is wearing a skin tight Ladybug suit while the other wears an amazing shirt and jeans." Evillustator said slightly day dreaming. Chat just shook his head and the two argued, Evillustator even drawing life size models of the two together.

"LOOK THEY'RE FUCKING IDENTICAL!" Evillustator shouted motioning to the two figures and Chat just shook his head.

"My lady is prettier, Ladybug has... Navy hair while Marinette has dark blue." Chat pointed around while Evillustator just face palmed and erased the the drawings and laid down on the floor.

"Hey Chat?" Evillustator asked, his tone had softened and Chat noticed this.

"Yeah what's up?" Chat asked peering out through the bars of the cage.

"My name is Nathaniel, just so you don't have to call me "purple boy" anymore." Nathaniel said to him. Chat was surprised as he realized that the Evillustator was his classmate, but h shrugged, if he hadn't had a miraculous HE would probably be akumatized by now because of Chloe.

"That's a nice name." Chat said, smirking. Nathaniel just smiled and started to draw.


	4. Hour 4

Chat stretched and lazed on the bed. Evillustator kept on looking around and tapping his foot, he began to draw and suddenly music notes glittering with golden sparks and falling majestic clouds filled his cell. They played a tune Chat was very familiar with, Chat started to tear up without letting Adrien notice. His memory started to almost appear in front of him as a scene of his beautiful mother appeared in front of him. In his vision Chat reached forward and instead of tight muscular arms packed inside a suit, two chubby naked arms reached out, and two much bigger hands reached under them and lifted Chat up, she lifted Chat to her head height and smiled.

"Is my kitty cat playing again?" The woman asked. Chat stuttered, through his tears and his sputtering all he could sputter was an almost pitiful but extremely innocent and childlike.

"Yes mommy, I'm p-playing Kitty c-cat." Chat said through his tears, Chat fell to the ground in his cell with the music notes, on his knees tears streaming down his face. Looking with a thousand yard state in front of him tears falling from his eyes as he said extremely child like and innocently.

"Mommy... Your kitty cat misses you..."

"Please... Come back."

No matter what Chat did all of a sudden he felt he was trapped in a glass ball of pure emotions, drowning his cries and sobs with the sound of his mothers voice cooing in the back ground. He didn't just want to hear her voice, suddenly a deep voice pushed all the other sounds away, the deep voice was singing the music, that made the memory come to life.

"Memory, turn your face to the moonlight, let your memory lead you, open up... enter in, if you find there the meaning of what happiness is, then a new day, will begin." The voice sang, the memory faded back to life, as Chat turned to see Nathaniel unfazed by everything, and simply singing.

 

Chat sat in the cell, his body shaking and convulsing under him, the memory had faded but a voice still sang the same song. Nathaniel under the pseudonym of the Evillustrator sat in the chair singing the song, Memory from the musical CATS. Chat stood shaking looking at his hands, his fists clenched as more music notes filled the cell, he couldn't understand, the music notes filled Chat with old memories and they came from Evillustator and he finally understood. Chat stood up looking at the floor and spoke to Nathaniel.

"My mother use to sing that song to me... When I was small, s-she would sing it to me when I was sad... Or why she just felt like singing." Chat spoke clenching his fists, his knees began to wobble and finally gave up as he collapsed into a fit of tears. He expected laughing taunts to come from Nathaniel, why should Nathaniel feel pity? Instead Chat heard a familiar sound of something being erased, Nathaniel crouched down near Chat, he started to sing the song again, the music notes interrupting into a beautiful orchestra to support Nathaniel's beautiful and well trained voice. By the time the song ended Chat just lay on the floor, the memories were too much, the feelings were too much.

Nathaniel picked up the sleeping Chat Noir and laid him in the bed, he sat down in his chair and held his breath while clenching his fist.

"Why am I doing this for him?"


End file.
